smashtopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Meowth
'Character Info' A small feline Pokemon that can evolve into the regal Persian at level 28. Meowth love to collect shiny objects and keep them for themselves as evidenced by their ability Pick Up. Many years ago, these Meowths were migrated to Alola as a gift to the royal family where over time they went through an evolutionary change. In the Pokemon Anime, Meowth serves as the mascot of Team Rocket and travels around with Jessie and James as they try to catch Ash’s Pikachu. 'General Information' 'Taunts' Up Taunt: Meowth will start running around in circles chasing its own tail. Down Taunt: Meowth will sit down on the stage and scratch behind its ear with his foot. Side Taunt: Meowth will roll around on his back and start playing with a ball of yarn with his claws as well as kicking it up into the air a bit 'Entrance' A Premier Ball will be thrown out onto the stage which Meowth will pop out of. 'Kirby Hat' Like with most other Pokemon, Kirby will wear a sort of skin cap that looks like the top of Meowth’s head including the ears and lucky charm. Victory Poses # A Butterfree will be flying around Meowth as Meowth jumps around and tries to catch it between its paws. # Meowth will be sleeping on the stage all curled up in a ball. # Meowth will be seen scratching on a Magikarp-themed scratching post before meowing at the camera. 'Moveset' 'Standard Special' Pay Day: Unlike Meowth’s Assist Trophy from previous Smash games, this Pay Day move features Meowth throwing out a bunch of little lucky charms like the one on his head. This are thrown in a stream that fall down in an arc landing only a short distance in front of Meowth. What’s interesting about this move however is that if it’s used in a Coin Match then any opponent hit with Pay Day will drop extra coins upon impact. 'Side Special' Fury Swipes: A combo-attack that sees Meowth furiously swiping his claws ahead of him as he rushes forward to attack. Much like Marth you can continue pressing the attack button changing the angle of the attack with the control stick to create a string of different cat scratch combos. 'Up Special' Night Slash: Starting off with a bit of forward momentum, Meowth will leap up into the air with his claws extended slashing up in an uppercut motion. Dark energy will trail from Meowth’s claws as he rakes opponents up into the air with him with the potential to hit for multiple times before at the height of this move one last slash is made sending the opponents away. 'Down Special' Feint: Described as being an Anti-Counter move, Meowth will act like it’s about to make a swiping attack with its claws before pulling a feint and instead leaping forward with a slashing attack. The initial fake out does nothing attack-wise, but the attack following the feint does. It only deals a small amount of damage normally but if it hits an opponent who was in the middle of using a Counter-type move or some Shield-type moves like Ephraim’s Counter, Bayonetta’s Witch Time, or Pit’s Guardian Orbitars then Meowth will slash through the Counter causing it not to activate and dealing a heavily increased amount of damage and knockback to the opponent. If a Meowth were to try and use this move on another Meowth using this move, the extra damage would not activate. 'Final Smash' Frustration: With anger erupting from its eyes, Meowth will leap forward with fury to slash at an opponent with is claws. If an opponent(s) is within range, Meowth will unleash a hellish fury of claw attacks upon them as it jumps all around and slashing them from all angles in an effort to vent out its frustrations against them. The Final Smash will end with vicious swipe that sends the opponent(s) flying off to the side. Extra Skill Thief: A devious glint in his eyes, Meowth will quickly dash forward and make a quick slash attack either at the end of his dash or on first contact with an opposing player. If this move hits another player and they are holding or wearing an item, Meowth will then steal that item for himself to use. To clarify this means that Meowth can steal items such as the Franklin Badge and Home-Run Bat, but not the Super Mushroom or Smash Ball. Alternate Costumes 1. Default 2. Team Rocket - Meowth will wear the hat of a Team Rocket grunt and have a black tint to his color scheme. 3. Team Aqua - Meowth will wear the hat of a Team Aqua grunt and have a blue-gray tint to his color scheme identical to the color scheme of Meowth’s Alolan form. 4. Team Magma - Meowth will wear the hat of a Team Magma grunt and have a red tint to his color scheme. 5. N - Meowth will wear N’s hat and have a light green tint to his color scheme. 6. Team Flare - Meowth will wear the orange sunglasses of a Team Flare grunt and have an orange tint to his color scheme. 7. Team Skull - Meowth will wear the skull cap of a Team Skull grunt and have a white tint to his color scheme. 8. Aether Foundation - Meowth will wear the hat of an Aether Foundation employee and have a bright yellow tint to his color scheme identical to Meowth’s shiny coloring. 9. XY Tourist - Meowth will wear the hat of a Tourist trainer from X/Y and have a brown tint to his color scheme. 10. Witch’s Hat - Meowth will wear the classic pointed hat of a witch as a reference to cats being the familiar of a witch and have a dark green tint to his color scheme. Other Notes Meowth can crawl across the stag and cling to walls